YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME
by AULN KEY
Summary: ONKEY (YAOI)...Aku hilang,aku rsama daun yang terurai.Aku larut.Seperti gula dalam air.Apa aku salah bila seperti itu?.Aku mencintainya seperti angin.Selalu mengikuti deru nafasnya dimanapun. warning: yang nggak suka YAOI jangan baca ya, 'D dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ;) gomawo.. :*


TITTLE : YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME

MAIN CAST : ONKEY

SUPPORT CAST : JONGHYUN SHINEE, MIR MBLAQ, DONGWOON BEST

LENGTH : ONE SHOOT

GENRE : ROMANCE, AU, ANGST

.

.

WARNING : YANG NGGAK SUKA YAOI SEBAIKNYA JANGAN BACA NE ^_^

SEBENERNYA INI FF UDAH LAMA BERSEMAYAM(?) DI LAPPY SEJAK SETAHUN LALU, DI EDIT-EDIT AND PUBLISH NOW =D

PARA READERS JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW ,KALO PERLU FAVORIT JUGA BIAR AKU TAMBAH SEMANGAT NULIS OKAY ;) SEDIH BANGET KALO YANG NINGGALIN JEJAK DIKIT HUHUKS T,T DAN MAAP KALU BANYAK TYPO DAN SEBAGAINYA NE ='3

GOMAWO UNTUK YANG SUDAH NGE RIVIEW DI FF AKU YANG SEBELUMNYA =D

HAPPY READING FRIENDS..

CHU :*

.

.

.

**Seoul , 30 Desember 1012**

**Aku hilang,aku lenyap**

**Bersama daun yang terurai**

**Aku larut**

**Seperti gula dalam air**

**Apa aku salah bila seperti itu?**

**Aku mencintainya seperti angin**

**Selalu mengikuti deru nafasnya dimanapun**

**Impossible**

**Tapi itu yang aku rasakan**

**Firs time in my life**

**And it's because of you**

Key menutup diary nya,berbaring dan mengatupkan mata kucingnya. 1 nama di sana yang selalu membuatnya merinding bahkan tak jarang dia salting karena pria ini. Onew namanya,sudah hampir 2 bulan Key menutupi perasaan terlarangnya. Tetapi Onew sepertinya menyadari perubahan sikap Key akhir-akhir ini.

"Key..whats wrong with you?" Onew menjauh dari Key dan membersihkan tepung-tepung di bajunya. "Oh,maaf hyung aku tidak sengaja.

"Emm mungkin aku ngalamun…maaf."

Menunduk lalu membersihkan tumpahan tepung dan kaca mangkuk yang pecah. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHW …" Onew segera meraih tangan Key lalu meniupnya singkat.

"Kau ini,sejak kapan jadi seceroboh ini…diam akan aku ambilkan obat ya."

.

.

Onew berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu dekat lagi dengan Key. Dia takut perasaan terlarang yang dia pendam bertahun-tahun ini ketahuan lalu bertepuk sebelah tangan dan merusak keadaan . Oke mungkin Key memang bukan orang pertama yang ia sukai tapi dia tak pernah se nervous ini bersama seseorang.

Key adalah adik Onew,tapi mereka bukan saudara kandung. Orang tua Key mengadopsi Onew saat usia Key 6 tahun. Saat itu Onew berusia 8 tahun. Orang tua Key mengadopsinya karena permintaan Key yang ingin memiliki kakak bukan adik,lagi pula Key juga tidak akan bisa punya adik karena kandungan ibunya di angkat setelah melahirnya.

**Seoul,1 Januari 2013**

**Bahagia dan miris**

**Aku harus menjalani hariku bersamanya**

**Hanya ber-2**

**Dan itu cukup membuatku bahagia**

**Tapi juga miris**

**Dia onew**

**Selalu mewarnai hariku**

**Dengan warna-warna yang tak kuduga**

**Seperti warna yang tengah dia goreskaan dimemoriku**

**Warna dimana hanya aku yang boleh mengetahuinya**

"Key apa yang kau lakukan ?" Onew berlari mendekati Key dan memunguti miniatur rumah yang baru selesai dia buat.

"Ah ahhm ma maaf hyung,aku hanya ingin melihatnya tapi tangan ki kiriku menyegol alasnya dan.."

Belum sampai Key selesai menjelaskan alasannya Onew langsung menarik key keluar kamarnya. Dia benar-benar marah pada key,projek yang susah payah dia kerjakan berhari-hari harus hancur dalam sekejap di tangan Key sebelum projek itu di presentasikan.

"Ah hyung,maaf aku aku.." Key mencoba menarik dirinya agar tidak terdorong oleh Onew. "Keluar atau aku lebih marah!" Akhirnya Key keluar karena sudah ketakutan.

Marah,kesal,menyesal,sedih..dan semua rasa-rasa lainnya kini menginap di hati Onew. Berjam-jam dia dia tak keluar kamar hingga membuat key semakin merasa bersalah dan sedih. Dalam waktu 1 minggu kedepan hanya ada Key dan Onew dirumah,ayah mereka harus meeting ke Jerman sedangkan ibu mereka telah meninggal 2 tahun lalu.

"Onew hyung…" Key mengetuk pintu Onew pelan dan memanggilnya lirih.

"hyung…Onew hyung …" Onew tetap tak bereaksi meskipun dia tahu di luar sana Key telah menangis terisak dari tadi,mungkin kini Onew bisa membayangkan betapa besarnya mata Oey sekarang.

"Pergi Key,aku tak mau mendengar apapun tentangmu saat ini."

DEEEG…. Refleks,namja bermata runcing ituberhenti menangis. Kini tubuhnya terasa berat bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menopang tubuhnya. Key memberanikan diri untuk bergerak ,lari dan menangis sepuas hati di kamarnya. Sekarang Key telah benar-benar merasa aneh,dia merasa hidupnya sia-sia. Onew tak mau lagi mendengar apapun darinya.

**Seoul,4 Januari 2013**

**Aku menyesal**

**Hanya kami ber-2 disini**

**Aku mengacaukan semuanya**

**Aku takut**

**Apakah kau akan selamanya mengacuhkanku?**

**Aku benar-benar takut**

**Lebih dari takut yang aku katakan**

**Kaku,kelu,panas**

**Semuanya juga terasa berat untukku**

**Hanya kata MAAF**

**Yang bisa aku katakana dengan segala perasaan bersalahku hyung**

Sudah 2 hari,Onew seperti mengacukhan Key. Dia hanya berkata seperlunya saja. Hanya dengan kata YA atau TIDAK. Tentunya tanpa senyuman sedikitpun,melihatpun tidak. "Hyung,..ini." Key menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Onew. Onew mengacuhkan Key dan pergi ke kampus sedangkan Key hanya berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Kenapa tak ada sedikit maaf untukku hyung? Apa aku terlalu bodoh dan salah bagimu." Key duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri,matanya kini memproduksi air tanpa ia sadari.

"Hyung,aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan kesukaanmu,ayo makan." Key dengan semangat menggandeng tangan Onew seperti biasanya tapi onew menepisnya kasar tanpa ekspresi. "Aku sudah makan bersama temanku dikampus tadi." Onew pergi meninggalkan dongsaengnya di ruang tengah sendirian.

"Baiklah..aku pergi dulu,aku akan ke rumah teman meminjam catatan dulu." Key berlari ke kamar lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlalu sore itu. Dia meletakkan kado yang dia berkikan tadi ke dalam jok mobil bagian belakang agar Onew tak membuangnya saat dia tau karena dia tau kadang hyungnya itu kadang suka melempar barang jika benar-benar emosi .

Onew merasakan 2 perasaan berbeda pada Key beberapa hari ini. Di satu sisi dia merasa sangat jengkel dan marah pada Key tapi di sisi lain dia sangat mencintainya. Onew selalu merasa sakit saat dia melihatnya menangis apalagi saat dia harus mendengar suara tangisan Key,rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menembaki hatinya dengan peluru-peluru berkarat. "Maafkan aku Key..aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakana padamu." Onew memeluk piama tidur kesukaan Key dan menagis pelan. Dia memang sering menyimpan piama key di kasurnya.

.

.

"Lepaskan,,aku tak mau …"Key meronta dan menangis. Hanya ada dia dan 3 pria dewasa di sana. Usianya seusia Onew dan mereka teman-teman Onew. "Hiks hihs…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHKKKH,eeeeeeeeeeeehmmm..ahmm. " Mereka membungkam namja cantik dengan sapu tangan,mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Key hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak dalam hati saat 3 orang tadi memawanya pergi dengan mobil dan 2 orang diantara mereka meraba-raba tubuh Key. Rupanya,mereka semua gay yang siap melakukan apapun pada Key saat ini.

Dirumahnya,Onew merasa panik. Sudah hampir jam 10 malam dan Key tak segera pulang. Ponselnya mati,selama ini Key tak pernah keluar malam sendirian sebelumnya. Dia sangat takut pada kegelapan dan kesendirian.

"Seharusnya aku melarangmu pergi Key ,kalau saja aku tahu akan sampai selarut ini." Onew seperti merasakan hal aneh di hatinya saat menghawatirkan Key. Dia seperti merasa Key benar-benar membutuhkannya malam ini.

.

.

Mereka melepas ikatan kaki key dan menariknya agar berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka. 3 orang itu membawa Key ke sebuah villa yang Key mendorong Key ke ranjang.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami membawamu hah?" Key hanya menggeleng pelan. Air matanya telah terkuras dan ini berarti hatinya akan terasa sangat-sangat sakit saat tak ada air mata yang menetes lagi.

"Kakakmu.." Salah satu di antara mereka mengecup pelan kening Key. Namja bermata kucing itu hanya diam menahan rasa pedih di hatinya dan pikirannya memanggil nama Onew.

Salah satu di antara mereka melepas ikatan tangan Key,dan akhirnya mereka juga melepaskan pakaian Key.

Tangan-tangan itu menggerayangi tubuh mulus Key. Mencium dengan ganas secara bersamaan. Key mencoba melawan ke tiga orang tersebut,tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya dia harus mengalah. Apa lagi saat sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya membuatnya sedikit kehilangan kesadaran dan membuat ke-3 gay itu dengan bebas berpesta dengan tubuh key. Aliran darah kini terlihat jelas keluar dari bibir Key. Tak banyak memang tapi salah 1 pria itu segera mencium bibir Key. Menikmati manisnya ciuman pertama Key bersama sensasi amis darah di bibir key.

Sudah jam 1 malam. Kini Onew mencari-cari Key di semua rumah temanya tapi namja itu sama sekali tak di temukan.

"Keeeeyyy…di mana kau? Maafkan aku Key…" Onew mengacak rambutnya keras dan memukul dadanya sendiri di dalam mobil.

"Seandainya aku tidak egois. Kotak ini…."

Dengan cepat, namja tampan itu mengambil kotak kado yang di ketahuinya sebagai hadiah dari Key. senyum simpul terlukis di bibir apelnya melihat boneka beruang lembut dengan dasi polkadot. Namja tampan itu memeluk dan menciumnya seperti sangat merindukan Key nya.. "ONEW HYUNG..AKU SANGAT MENYESAL ELAH MERUSAKKANNYA. TAPI AKU TAK SENGAJA, SUNGGUH..AKU HANYA INGIN MEMOTRETNYA SEERTI BIASA TAPI TANGAN KANANKU TAK SENGAJA MENYENGGOLNYA. HYUNG, JEONGMAL BOGOSHIPO…"

Tes

Tes

Untuk kesekian kalinya, namja pipi gembul itu menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya pada seng dongsaeng. Suara key terlihat sedang menagis saat menyampaikan perasaannya dalam kaset yang membuat onew merasa sangat terlukai. Tanpa melihat jam, Onew memutuskan pulang ke rumah dan menunggu Key di rumah. Sedikit meyakin saat ini dongsaengnya sedang berada di rumah temannya, seperti biasanya saat Key sedih dan menghindariya.

Onew sampai di rumah pukul 5 pagi. Betapa bahagianya dia melihat key telah terbaring di atas kasur. Onew berlari menghampiri tubuh key yang sepertinya meringkuk poni key,terlihat dengan jelas matanya yang membengkak. Tanpa ba bi bu onew langsung memeluk tubuh key erat. "Hiks hiks,key maafkan aku key. Aku aku menyesal membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku tak bisa jadi kakak yang kau inginkan." Key tersentak dengan apa yang di lakukun Onew lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan memeluk sang hyung kembali. Lebih erat ,sangat erat seperti ada ikatan yang tak membiarkan mereka lepas. "Kkkau sudah memaafkanku?.." Key menangis tapi kali ini hanya sedikit air mata yang keluar. "AAkuu jengkel padamu key tapi aku menyayangimu..aku khawatir,kemana kau?" Onew mengeratkan pelukannya tak membiarkan key lepas dari pelukannya. "Anggap saja aku tak kemana-kemana hyung. Aku hanya mencari angin oke." Key menutup matanya menikmati desiran perasaan sakit dan bahagia yang menjadi satu sama sperti onew.

Hari-hari mereka telah berlalu seperti semula. Tak ada rasa kesal lagi, yang ada hanya rasa ingin salaing menyayangi.

"Hyung tolong jemput aku lebih awal,,aku takut." Minta Key pada Onew setelah mereka keluar dari mobil silvernya.

"Don't worry I'll be with you,okay.. " Onew mengelus pipi key lembut.

"Thanks ." Key tersenyum manis lalu berlalu bersama temannya yang lain memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada key senyum manisnya yang dulu selalu dia umbar kini seperti dia batasi. Sikapnya yang ramah dan cerewet kini seperti tertinggal di suatu tempat. Bahkan sekarang dia terlihat sering menyendiri dan onew sering memergokinya menangis di sudut ruangan rumah.

"Hey,ini baju key 2 hari yang lalu kenapa sobek begini?Apa yang kau lakukan key?." Onew meletakkan baju key kedalam mesin cuci lalu mencucinya. Setelah itu onew masuk ke kamar key dan tak sengaja membaca setiap goresan indah tangan key di diarynya.

**Seoul,6 Januari 2012**

**Masih seperti kemarin**

**Dia mengacuhkanku dengan amarahnya**

**Aku takut kesendirian**

**Menikmati tangisanku dan berusaha menahan mataku**

**Tak bisa**

**Mataku terus membesar perasaanku semakin ngilu**

**Kali ini dia seperti garam**

**Membuat luka di hatiku semakin terasa pedih**

**Aku mencintainya**

**Dan itu membuatku lebih tersiksa**

**Menyayatku dengan silet berkarat**

**Perih**

**Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi**

**Aku tetap menyukaimu onew ku 3**

**Seoul,7 januari 2012**

**Aku sedang tak berminat menulis diary ku seperti biasanya. Ingin aku sekali saja bisa mengulang waktu. Dan aku akan berusaha tak mendekati karya Onew hyung. Aku menyesal,aku hanya ingin memotretnya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan pada karyaku dan karya Onew hyung yang lain. Tapi tak sengaja tangan kiriku menyenggolnya. Aku menyesal. Aku takut…**

**Seoul,8 January 2012**

**Tak seperti biasanya aku menulis ini di pagi hari. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berfikir lagi saat onew hyung mengacuhkanku. Pagi ini aku masih begitu jelas mengingat kejadian semalam. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menolong diriku sendiri. Terlalu takut berlari dari 3 orang itu. Mereka ,ternyata teman onew hyung. Mereka memaksaku melayani mereka yang ternyata juga gay sama seperti aku. Aku masih mengingat jelas saat Jonghyun hyung memojokkanku di tembok. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya membelai lembut wajahku. Tapi aku juga masih begitu ingat saat merka menjambakku,mendorongku,mengikatku lalu menyeretku ke mobil. Bahkan aku seperti masih ingat bagaimana rasanya saat Mir dan Doongwon meraba-raba tubuhku. Semuanya masih sangat ketara di bahkan menggigil saat teringat perlakuan mereka padaku. Mereka menelanjangiku di ranjang mereka, memperlakukanku seperti makanan yang siap di santap saat itu juga. Itu terasa,terasa sangat menyakitkan apalagi saat itu mataku enggan menangis mungkin karena air mataku telah terkuras seperti saat ini. Mir sepertinya lebih bernafsu dari Jonghyun hyung dan Dongwoon dan,dia menamparku keras saat aku berteriak. Aku masih mengingatnya saat dia melumat bibirku yang telah berdarah dan setelah itu aku tak bisa ingat apa-apa lagi. Mereka meletakkanku di jalan setelah puas mengambil ke pulang di pagi buta,sendiri dengan luka hati yang tak bisa ku ungkapkan.**

**Jiwaku terlalu pilu**

**Ragaku terlalu lemah**

**Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua kemalanganku ini**

**Saat tangan-tangan jahat itu menguasaiku**

**Saat darah segar mengalir dibibirku**

**Bersama rangkaian drama kepedihan**

**Drama yang mereka rencanakan**

**Menjadikanku pemain utama**

**Tersiksa dan tersakiti**

**Itulah aku malam itu**

**Berhasil memainkan peranku sebagai tokoh protagonis**

**Aku tak mau appa dan hyung menjadi penonton drama ini**

**Drama sayatan silet berkarat**

Buku diary Key terjatuh dari tangan onew. Dia menangis dan merasakan tak ada satupun tulang di tubuhnya kini. Onew memutar memorinya saat di kampus beberarapa hari lalu. Dia selalu melihat 3 orang itu tersenyum aneh saat melihatnya. Bahkan Onew baru menyadari kalau Jonghyun pernah menanyakan tentang Key padanya.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tak menyadari semua kejanggalan ini?..kau tolol Onew..tolol." Onew menangis memeluk guling Key dan mencium aromanya dari guling tersebut. Dia terus membaca lembar demi lembar tulisan perasaan Key tersayangnya.

**Seoul,9 Januari 2012**

**Thanks GOD , onew hyung tak marah lagi padaku. Dia memelukku erat sangat sangat sangat erat dan membuatku nyaman. Aku dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya dengan jelas,merasakan belaiannya dan dia ternyata masih menyayangiku. Itu membuatku sedikit melupakan peristiwa menyayat yang aku alami.**

**Dia Onew**

**Datang bersama kehangatan pelukan**

**Hanya untukku**

**Setiap debaran jantungnya mengingatkanku akan perasaanku**

**Aku takut alunan itu membuatku terhanyut**

**Aku ingin melepas pelukannya**

**Tapi ini terlalu manis bagiku**

**Hanya senyumannya,pelukan dan belaiannya**

**Membuatku sedikit amnesia**

**Dan aku beruntung**

**Bisa mengacaukan pikiranku**

**Tentang drama sayatan pisau berkarat**

**Seoul,10 Januari 2011**

**Aku masih mengingatnya**

**Drama itu**

**Saat aku berperan di dalamnya**

**Aku tak bisa melupakannya**

**Meski hanya memasukkannya ke secangkir kopi manis**

**Agar aku bisa menelan kepahitan nasibku**

**Luka ini seperti terus menganga**

**Dengan apa harus ku tutup**

**Sedikit saja ,akan terasa lebih manis**

**Dan aku rasakan itu saat Onew hyung di sampingku**

Onew,menutup diary Key. Memejamkan matanya,antara rasa sedih,marah,bahagia dan juga bingung. Mengusap air matanya lalu berlari menuju mobilnya ,melaju kencang menuju kampus.

"Mir,.." tanpa basa basi Onew memukul keras wajah mir. Membuat bibirnya berdarah. "Hey,whats wrong? Kau kesurupankah?" Mir melotot dan mencoba berdiri tapi langsung di pukuli Onew secara bertubi-tubi tanpa membiarkan mir bicara sedikit pun.

"Hey Onew.." Jonghyun melerai mereka berdua. "BRENGSEK apa yang kalian lakukan pada Key ku ha!..." Onew berteriak pada Jjong dan Mir. "Oh,jadi ini sebabnya kau memukulku?"

"Seharusnya kau tau,sejak awal kami mengincar hyung macam apa kau ini huh!,apa kau mencoba positive thinking pada gay seperti kami ini ha?" Jong mencaci maki Onew di depannya. "Benar,aku positive thinking karena kalian temanku dan aku juga pernah merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya menjadi seorang gay yang harus terpaksa mencintai itu semua karenamu Mir." Tangan Onew mencengkeram kerah baju Mir. "Apa?apa maksud kalian melakukan itu pada dongsaengku ha?" Onew kini menatap mata Mir dan Jonghyun bergantian.

"Tak penting.." Jong menjawab pertanyaan Onew dan berjalan menuju parkiran lalu diikuti Mir. "Hey,,kalian tau betapa berharganya dia untukku?Kalian tau betapa sakitnya dia atas apa yang kalian lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu hah?" Onew meneriaki mereka berdua hingga ke duanya diam. "Seperti apa?..seberapa berharganya dia untukmu Onew?" Mir bertanya dengan suara rendah tanpa memandang wajah Onew. "Kau tak kan pernah tau perasaanku.." Mir mendekat pada Onew,hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. "Begitu? Haha,kau benar Onew aku takkan tau seberapa besar dia berarti untukmu dan kau juga tak salah mencintai pria seperti dia." Onew mencengkram kerah Mir dan hendak memukulnya tapi segera dia tahan sendiri. "Pukul aku lagi agar aku berhenti mencintaimu.."

"What?" Mir hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan polos Onew.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengajak Jjong dan Doongwon memperkosa adikmu ha?" Mata Onew menyipit tajam mendengar jawaban mantan pacarnya itu.

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana tubuh orang yang dicintai Onew ku,aku ingin merasakan seperti apa dirinya hingga bisa membuatmu benar-benar tergila-gila."

"Kkkau kau.." Onew mendorong Mir keras dan membuatnya jatuh.

"Aku sangat membencimu Mir,semakin membencimu saat kau melakukan semua ini pada Key. Sadarlah Mir,kau yang memutuskan hubungan kita. Kau menjauhiku bersama pria lain 3 tahun lalu. Karena itulah ,karena itulah kini aku membencimu. Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu saat itu kau tau!" Onew berteriak pada Mir membuat Jonghyun hanya diam melihat adegan itu. "Lalu,kenapa kau tak mengejarku dan malah berpacaran dengan perempuan-perempuan itu?"

"Karena aku ingin berubah,aku ingin normal! Asal kau tau,karena hubungan kita aku tak tertarik dengan perempuan dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku jadi tertarik dengan adiku sendiri!" Onew berbicara dengan nada yang benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk Jonghyun berdiri.

"Pergilah Jjong ini urusanku dengan Onew!" Mir meminta namja bermata feline itu pergi meninggalkannya bersama si namja bermata sabit.

"Tap tapi aku juga mencelakai Key." Onew mendekati Jonghyun dan menarik kerah jaketnya.

"Mungkin kau sekarang kuijinkan pergi tapi aku takkan memaafkanmu." Jonghyun hanya meneteskan keringat mendengar perkataan Onew. "Sorr sory onew."

"So,aku bukan pria yang suka main tangan jadi jangan harap aku aku akan memaafkan perbuatan kalian mengerti." Berbalik arah tanpa berminat berbicara dengan mereka lagi.

"Satu lagi… kalian bukan temanku lagi.."

sekolah

Key hanya diam di depan gerbang sekolah. Sesekali matanya menerawang jalanan di depannya,memastikan apakah Onew telah menjemputnya atau belum. Sudah hampir 1 jam namja berparas cantik itudi depan gerbang sekolah. Cukup membuatnya takut dan khawatir apakah hyungnya lupa dengan janjinya atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Semuanya mengelilingi pikiran Key dalam 1 jam itu. "Kenapa kau tak segera menjemputku? Kenapa ponselmu mati?"

PIIIM PIIIM PIIIM

Seorang pria keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan mata yang berair. "Akhirnya kau dat..." Belum sempat Key menyelesaikan kata-katanya pria itu langsung memeluknya erat seperti tak ingin kehilangan.

"Apa kau harus menutupi drama sayatan silet berkarat di depanku? waeyo?" Key hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Onew. Antara sedih,kaget,takut dan malu semua menggerayangi pikirannya.

"Kau tak boleh seperti ini,aku menyayangimu key." Pelukan itu sangat erat,bahkan hampir membuat Key tak bisa bernafas. Hanya tetesan air mata yang dapat Key berikan. Onew melepaskan pelukannya dia sadar orang yang tengah dia peluk terlalu sakit mengingat kejadian beberapa malam lalu.

"Maafkan aku Key,aku tak bisa menjagamu seperti keinginanmu." Tangan Onew mengusap pelan air mata di pipi key. Membuat namja di depannya merasa panas dingin dan tentunya deg degan. "Tidak,aku percaya kau selalu berusaha menjagaku karena kau menyayangiku." Key mengusap airmata hyung nya,lalu Onew memeluk Key dengan cepatnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku key."

"What?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu di sampingku,agar aku bisa menjagamu seumur hidupku."

"No.." Key melepas pelukannya dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Why not? Kau percaya aku akan berusaha menjagamu,tapi kenapa kau tak mau berjanji mengijinkanku menjagamu seumur hidupku Key?" Onew memandang pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan menghakimi. "Karena kau takkan selamanya di sisiku kau tau? Suatu saat nanti kau,aku,kita akan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing kau?" Key mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela agar Onew tak melihatnya menangis. "Begitu? Kau ingin pergi dariku Key,kau ingin meninggalkan orang yang mencintaimu bertahun tahun ini?"

"Ha?men mencintai?" Key menatap Onew dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak. "Aku takkan bisa memulai lembaran baru hidupku tanpamu Key. Kaulah pengisi cerita hidupku hari ini dan hari-hariku yang akan datang." Onew menatap tajam mata kucing adiknya tapi seperti biasa key selalu menghindar saat Onew menatap matanya." "Sebegitu berharganya aku hyung?"

"Lebih berharga dari hidupku sendiri." Key meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya agar menutupi wajahnya yang tak bisa menahan tangis.

"Bertahun-tahun kau menyiksaku tanpa kau sadari Key. Aku tak pernah bisa bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum melihatmu tersenyum. Meskipun kau tau aku memiliki pacar,tapi aku sama sekali tak mencintai mereka dan itu karena aku memikirkanmu." Onew megenang masa lalunya,mengalihkan pandangan kearah kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlau lalang di sampingnya. "Selalu kau yang menjadi inspirasiku,kau seperti mahnet bagiku menarikku dalam setiap gerak-gerikmu ingin melepaskan perasaan ini,tapi tak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Key."

Key hanya menangis sesegukan mendengar kejujuran onew yang membuatnya bingung dengan semua ini. "CAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME KEY." Onew hanya menatap tanpa berani menyentuh namja cantik itu sama sekali.

BUUUG

Key menubruk Onew,memluknya erat dan menagis di dadanya . "You're MOST VALUABLE PERSON for me." Onew tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Key lalu membelai rambutnya. "Jadi,berjanjilah Key kau akan bersedia ku jaga seumur hidupku ." Onew menutup matanya menikmati tiap desiran perasaannya.

"I'm promise…FOREVER."

**Seoul,29 Januari 2013**

**Kami bersatu**

**Di temani tangisan dan kebahagiaan**

**Di iringi deru kendaraan di sekitar kami**

**Melepas perasaan yang berlumut**

**Happy ending my diary**

**Thanks GOD**

**I love him so much**

**Without him I don't know what I'd do**

**Because he is THE ONLY ONE FOR ME**

-END-


End file.
